A Dog's Revenge
by Amerique
Summary: Takes place when Bo and Luke are kids, and then changes to when they are older later in the story. Bo bothers a dog as a child, and the dog gets even with him when Bo is older. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey ya'll, here's a little story that me and Elenhin are working on together, i also wanna thank her for the beta work. So THANK YOU! **_

_**Bo is about 3 1/2, Luke is 8. please enjoy and please R&R!**

* * *

_

Past:

_15 years ago _

Jesse duke dropped his nephews Bo and Luke off at the neighbor's house, about three miles down the road from the Duke farm. Jesse had to go to a funeral, and wasn't able to take the boys along with him. Timothy Taylor had his nephew, Bobby staying the weekend with his big ol' rottwieler, Cartman with him as well. Jesse walked the boys to the door. Jesse knocked on the door and waited for timothy to open the door. Jesse greeted Timothy when the door opened.

"Hello there Timothy. How have you been?" Jesse greeted his old friend.

"Well I've been doing pretty good m'self. Got an unexpected visitor yesterday. Lil' Bobby is here all weekend. His parents had to go out of town for a business meeting. Well c'mon in. Ya'll don't gotta stay out there." Timothy invited.

"Thank ya Tim, but I gotta get goin', it's a long ways to Minnesota."

"Ahh, I see. I'm sorry about yer brother and sister-in law, terrible loss. They was good folk. Now you take care Jesse, and we'll see ya in three weeks."

"Alright Tim. Now you two mind what Timothy here tells ya to. And if'n ya'll are good, I may bring ya somethin' back from up north." Jesse said as he bent down and gave each of his nephews a hug. Jesse shook Timothy's hand again and started back for his old black sedan.

Luke had gone inside right after Jesse got into his car, and went to look for Bobby. Bo on the other hand, stayed on the porch until Jesse's car was out of sight. Timothy walked Bo inside and carried his and Luke's suitcases to the guest room. Bo stood in the living room not really knowing what he could do to keep himself out of trouble. He was only three, or three and a half, the half year being very important to him. Almost more so than the first three and he was just a tiny bit scared since he had never really been away from his uncle before.

Once he had been urged inside by Timothy, Bo looked around the room and saw a large dog laying on the floor gnawing on a big bone. He walked over and squatted down in front of the dog. The dog didn't even acknowledge his presence. Bo wanted to play with the dog, since Luke was playing somewhere with Bobby. He reached out and grabbed the dogs bone away from him, just to try and get his attention.

The dog growled at Bo, which caused Bo to drop the bone. The dog reached out and took the bone again, but not before Bo grabbed the opposite end. He and the dog started a 'game' of tug-o-war. To Bo who was really too young to understand that the dog might not like it, it was a fun game, but the dog didn't quite agree since he had been enjoying his bone far too much to give it up to some kid. The dog easily out matched Bo in strength and size and lifted Bo off the ground a little.

"Hey! Put me down!" Bo yelled at the dog. The dog gently sat Bo back on the ground and walked off towards the yard where Luke and Bobby was getting ready to ride bikes. Bo followed the dog outside and over to an old maple tree. Bobby saw Bo trying to play with the dog and went to say something to him. Thinking that maybe Bo didn't know how to play with a dog.

"Hey Bo, you shouldn't bother Cartman. He don't really like kids taking his bone and bothering him."

"Oh, how come?"

"I dunno, he just don't." Bobby said as he walked back over to his bike. Bo being as young as he was didn't really pay attention to what Bobby said, nor did he fully understand it. He kept pulling on Cartman's tail, ears, and fur, and even taking his bone again. All he really wanted was for the dog to pay some attention to him, and his fur was so soft Bo wanted to touch it. Cartman knew that he wasn't allowed to bite little kids, so he just put up with Bo bothering him all day long. He had encountered puppies before, and knew how bothersome they were.

Night time came and Bo was still trying to play with Cartman despite how many times Bobby, Luke, Timothy told him the dog might not appreciate it. He really tried not to bother the dog, but he couldn't really keep from trying to play with him either.

It was about nine at night when Timothy made the boys go to bed, Bo who had been starting to nod off a bit, still didn't want to go to bed, and started to bug poor Cartman once again. He didn't mean to be a bother, but sleeping in another house was kind of scary, and so he preferred to stay with the dog. Timothy picked Bo up, who still had a hold of Cartman's ear from trying to pet him, and forced him to let go. He then carried Bo into the room that he would be sharing with Luke until they went home.

Within seconds of being layed down, Bo was out like a light. Luke went in and layed down in the bed set up for him and feel asleep a few minutes later. Cartman was glad that Bo had gone to bed, but was definitely not looking forward to the next day. In his opinion two legged puppies was worse than four legged, though he wasn't sure if this one counted as two legged. As small as Bo was he kept crawling around on all four when he came to play. Always trying to get his hands in his fur and he didn't even know how to scratch properly. Instead he grasped a handful of fur and pressed his face into it giggling as it tickled.

Timothy too was aware that Bo wasn't being bad on purpose, the boy just wasn't used to being away from his uncle. Since Luke and Bobby kept playing, Bo went to the dog instead. He really didn't understand what he did when he took Cartman's bone, he knew that if he did, the boy would never do it. He was polite enough for being so small, and a good kid. He was just used to being around animals who didn't mind him being a bit overeager in his affection, and Cartman did.

However there wasn't much to do about it, Cartman as most animals put up with it even if he hated it, and Bo was too young to understand it. The last thing Timothy wanted to do was make the boy think he had done something bad, since he really hadn't, and it wasn't as if Cartman would come to any harm. Besides the boy would only be there a short time, and then he guessed the dog would forget all about it. He decided to just keep an eye on things.

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter 1. hope ya'll enjoyed it and plaes R&R! and me and Elenhin will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey ya'll! we got chapter 2 up! hope ya'll enjoy it! and another big thanks to my good friend Elenhin for helping with the story! THANK YOU! so please read and enjoy!**

* * *

A Dog's Revenge chapter two

One week after Jesse had dropped the boys of with Timothy, Luke was still spending all his time playing with Bobby, and Bo his trying to play with Cartman. It wasn't that Luke ignored him on purpose, but he was always playing with Bo when they were at home, and for once he had someone closer to his own age around. Bo was younger, Luke didn't really mind that, but because of it there were games he couldn't play with Bo.

If they played tag, Bo wasn't fast enough to catch Luke, so Luke had to let him at times, and then he had to be careful not to push him over because he was so much smaller. Bo couldn't climb trees either, at least he wasn't allowed to climb higher than a few feet, and then Luke had to make sure he didn't forget himself and climber higher. If they played on the swing Luke had to help him push it, and then once more he had to make sure Bo wouldn't fall off. Mostly they would play with toy cars, because that was a game where it didn't matter that Bo was so much smaller.

So no, he didn't mean to be ignoring his younger cousin, it was just so much fun to play with Bobby for a bit. In the same way, Bo didn't mean to be bothering Cartman, he had been raised better than that. He really just was to young to understand he was bothering the dog. When Cartman laid down outside beneath a tree, Bo crawled over to stretch out beside him, using the dog for a pillow. Cartman swapped his tail at him, but Bo thinking it was a game grabbed a hold of it. Cartman tried to jerk his tail lose, and Bo giggled, to him it was a funny game. He had seen Luke wrestle with a dog for fun once, and he thought that was what Cartman wanted to do.

However Cartman thought that it was enough, and so he growled at Bo.

Taken by surprise Bo jerked back to sit on the ground, uncertain of why the dog was snarling at him. He had thought they were playing, but then why did the dog snarl at him like that? He just didn't understand that.

He tried to leave the dog alone for a bit, but then there just wasn't anything to do. Luke and Bobby had taken of somewhere to build a hut, and Timothy was busy with the chores. Bo wandered around for a bit, but he had none of his cars with him to play with. Just sitting around and looking was so boring he couldn't do it for more than a few minutes.

Once more he looked around for something to do, and Cartman really was the only one to play with, only now he couldn't even find him. To tell the truth, Bo was getting homesick, he wanted his uncle. He had been trying to behave really good. Not only because Jesse had promised to get them, but also because he wanted his uncle to proud of him. Luke always said he was the only ingredient in a disaster recipe, and that he always made trouble, even when he didn't mean to, like chasing the chickens.

This time when his uncle came back, Bo wanted to have behaved good the whole time. Luke always got told how good he had been, and Bo wanted to hear that as well, but he really, really missed his uncle, a lot.

It was hard to be just as big a boy as Luke when you were that much smaller. Not to mention how hard it was not to be any trouble when he couldn't even reach the tap if he was thirsty, and could barely reach over the table to eat. It was even harder at night, even if Luke was in the same room it was scary. There was a tree outside the windows, and when the moon shone, it looked really scary, even if he knew it was just a tree.

Now, sitting on his own at the porch, he really felt badly homesick, enough that a tear ran down his cheek, but he scrubbed it away. Big boys didn't cry, and his uncle had wanted him to be a big boy while he was away. He scrubbed away the last remains of the tear and decided to find Timothy. Maybe he wouldn't be to much of a bother if he just watched.

He took off running to find him, thinking he was on the other side of the house. Bo came running around the corner and didn't even see Cartman coming from the other direction before they had crashed into each other. Bo actually being the smaller one got thrown to the ground, and landing on the gravel of the garden path hurt. It didn't help that Cartman blamed him for the accident either.

He growled and gave a sharp bark, showing his teeth to the boy. With his hands stinging from falling, and the way Cartman knocked him over in passing while he tried to get up again, it was just to much for Bo. When he finally found Timothy he was crying.

"What happened Bo?" Timothy asked kneeling down as he saw the gravel cuts on Bo's hands and the tears on his face.

"I wanna go home." Bo sniffed. "I miss Uncle Jesse, an' I wanna go home. I try to be good, but I just wanna go home."

"Did you fall?" Timothy asked concerned, he was aware how hard the boy had worked to behave, even if he had also seen how he was homesick at times.

"I was bad, but I didn't mean to, I just was, an' I know I ain't a big boy, but I really, really wanna go home."

"I know ya do Bo," Timothy nodded. "And missing ya home ain't being bad. Come on now, lets get ya cleaned off." He lifted up the boy and carried him inside the house. He had thought Bo would get homesick before this, knowing how small he really was, and how hard it could be to be in a strange place. As he put Bo on the kitchen counter to wash his hands off he managed to draw the story about how he had run into the dog out of him.

He had to smile a little at the thought of the two of them coming around the corner at the same time. Then once more he tried to explain to him about how Cartman just didn't want to play.

"But Luke ain't wanna play with me." Bo objected, "an' I ain't supposed to be a bother, Uncle Jesse told me so."

Timothy shook his head, so the boy had thought he would be a bother if he was with him while he worked. It was time to think of a good way to occupy the boy. "Well, how would you like to help me then?" He was going to be working on the fence, the boy could hold the nails for him.

Bo looked at him with big eyes, shining up a little. "I'm sorry I was bad before." He said slowly.

"You weren't bad Bo, really, now come on. I'm sure ya could be a great help when I work on that there fence.

Smiling again Bo went with him and forgot about the dog for the time being.

* * *

**hey again! hope ya'll enjoyed the chappie! now please R&R! and we'll update sooner! **


End file.
